Some tips for writing hetalia fanfictions and a few interesting facts
by Einsamer Ritter
Summary: Basically what the title said. I find it interesting learning all these facts and they are fun to put into stories. Some people may not like this and take offense but I just want to make this fandom better so please don't flame. Also submit your personal headcanons I love to read them and get new ideas. Big thanks to Rufescent for all the help.
1. Chapter 1

**Original by Wanderer's child edited by Rufescent**

**Remember these are my ****OPINIONS**** and nothing but ****OPINIONS****!**

* * *

**Be careful with using language inserts like **_**Fratello**_**, **_**Bruder**_**, **_**Mon cheri**_**, etc. too much.**

"_Mon cheri_, I do not see the point of this," France said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Prussia hummed, sticking his tongue between his teeth in concentration as he worked. Spain leaned in, his green eyes the biggest part of his face, and licked his pointer finger.

"Put a bow there?" the Spanish man asked, his arm raised and ready.

"No." Prussia stepped back, leaning on his heels. "To the left," he ordered.

"I do not see the point, _amis_," the blonde tried again, squirming in the wrapping. "It is a bad idea!"

"Nonsense," the two conspirators answered at the same time. They tossed the other twin Cheshire grins before turning around, slapping each other on the back. They called, "Leave Germany and Romano out of your game next time."

"W-wait!" France squealed highly. His face was warm and desperate. "You can't leave me here! We're _amigos_, Spain, like a _bruder_, Prussia!"

Prussia and Spain eyed the bound man over their shoulder before they looked at each other. And shrugged carelessly. "_Adios_!"

Not even a minutes later England opened his door, mumbling, "Bleeding doorbell not working." He looked up, to the left, and to the right.

France coughed delicately, cheeks rosy red.

England looked down. Before him was a tied France, outfitted in colorful reds and greens that made some sort of dot collection. It was gift wrapping paper. England blinked and then squinted closer. Adorned on top the frog's head was a lime-green bow, twirls and ruffles alike.

"The bleeding—?"

**Belarus is a good acrobat and can see ghosts, as confirmed by Hetalia WikiNet.**

"So I heard you can see ghosts," America proclaimed before Belarus could even opened her mouth. He was wearing a suit, decorated with a small, black top hat, and holding out a bouquet of lilies.

"Why are you here?" she asked, clipped and concise. Oh how she just wanted to slam the door in the American's stupid face.

America grinned and pushed the flowers toward her. "Because you're just as pretty as these babies!"

"Leave."

"NO, NO, WAIT!" America hastily threw his foot between the door. "I need your help!"

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't think you would."

"Stupid American," the nation hissed under her breath. "What do you want."

"Your help," America said, blinking.

Belarus sighed, took a long, deep breath, and growled, "How can I help you?"

"My house is becoming a refuge for, like, one hundred ghosts! I need you to tell me where they are so I can get rid of them."

The Eastern nation bit her lip, eyed the pleading twin, and said, "Fine."

When they arrived at America's house, Belarus took a long, quick look around. America looked at her, asking, "So… where are they?" He shifted nervously and eyed the door.

"There are twenty in your room, fifty below the stair, eighty in the kitchen, and five next to us."

America screamed shrilly and disappeared out of the front door. Belarus smiled, nodded to the one, child-looking ghost with a laughing smile, and skipped out of the house. That would teach the American to not annoy her when she was busy. She fingered the discarded lilies on the ground. Why let fine flowers go to waste?

**Germany and Prussia are both EXTREMELY UNCOMFORTABLE WHEN IT COMES TO SEXUAL CONTACT, ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS, AND PLATONIC RELATIONSHIPS. For that point, none of them are beautiful German sex-gods.**

"Germanyyyy!" America shouted, beaming toothily at the older nation. "Read those for me, p-uh-lease?"

Germany eyed the stack of papers beside the American. "Are you sure, America?" he asked hesitantly, standing stiffly beside the bed.

"Sure thing, dude!" America smiled.

The German bit his lip, sighed, and picked up one of the crisp papers. "Death casualty approximation in the country Great Britain—"

"West!" Prussia exclaimed, sauntering into the white hospital room. "What are you doing?"

Germany looked pained. He set the paper back down. "America asked me to read to him."

Prussia looked over to the dirty-blonde. America's face was covered in bandages, the most prominent over his eyes, and his arms were limp over the clean, sterilized sheets.

Prussia's smile fell and he looked away. Germany offered his brother a broken half-smile.

America, moving his head around blindly, asked, "Dudes, you still here?"

Prussia attempted a grin but it fell halfway through. Germany simply nodded, knowing the intended couldn't see it, and said, "_Ja_."

America laughed, startling the two German (and Prussian) nations. "Guys!" he said cheerily, "I know this is weird and sad and all that stuff, but it'll be okay in the end! I mean, I got to get to know two great nations because of this! More like a miracle than curse, yeh?"

Prussia and Germany shared a glance. It was a miracle that the American had somehow managed to worm his way into their heavily guarded hearts. Prussia smiled and moved to fix the blind man's pillows.

"Miracle, indeed," Germany said softly, watching the scene quietly.

**Prussia is very awkward and even anti-social. He has his own diary and even runs a blog! Think about it before you make him someone who is always like "I AM AWESOME, AND YOU ARE NOT!" or infatuated with sex.**

"I would like to claim to title of awesome."

"Why would you bloody well want to do that?" England asked, sighing loudly as he set his pen down.

"It sounds much more fun than king." Prussia looked away and made a face, sticking his tongue out.

England scowled. "You are to be the king of Spades and thus will be. You cannot be Awesome Gilbert."

"Why not?" Prussia frowned.

"It's ridiculous!"

"You're ridiculous!"

"Oh for heaven's sake!"

"You're—"

"Finish that and you die."

Prussia cackled merrily, slapping the skinny Brit on the back. When the Englishman had steadied himself he threw a harsh glare at the albino.

"Be calm, Arthur," Prussia placated, patting the Briton's hand, "how about I can be Awesome King Gilbert."

England narrowed his eyes.

Prussia opened his mouth to continue, ignoring the "I knew it" from his right, and said, "And you, my good fellow, will be Awesome Queen Arthur." He smirked. "Whoever said I couldn't share?"

**England does not hate any kind of food from the USA; he was actually confirmed to love McDonalds, surprisingly.**

Alfred narrowed his eyes and mouthed a nasty word at the customer's back.

"What a mouth," an accented voice commented, also glancing at the women's broad shoulders as she found a table.

Alfred blinked and leaned towards the man. He was British and holding out a twenty dollar bill. Oh, wait, Alfred needed to take that. The American smiled and asked, "What would you like today, sir, at McDonalds?"

The blonde man smirked and ordered. He then turned and eyed the open tables, or lack of.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones," the cashier said and then hastily added, "sir."

The man snorted and Alfred grinned. "Arthur Kirkland," he greeted and held out his hand.

Alfred shook it passionately. "So what brings a fellah like you down here to a place like this?"

Arthur smiled. "The good food." The young worker laughed and the Briton added, "And the great company, of course."

**America is very insecure for having no history of his own before he became a colony.**

America tried to ignore how the Chinese man mouthed his words. He tried to ignore said words, specifically.

"What about you, _Amérique_?" France asked, his face a pretty pink from all the laughs and stories the older nations had shared around.

The American grinned, though it was lacking in honesty, and said, "Well there was that one time when I was a kid…" It didn't work as well, though. The times were different. There were already carriages, and ships, and bullet powder. It wasn't anything new.

"And you, Canada?" America asked at the end of his story.

The northern twin smiled understandingly at his brother, and said, "A memory I'd like to share is when I was a colony under Arthur…"

**The following are facts that may or May not help in writing Fanfictions**.

* * *

**_Other tips or interesting facts include:_**

_Canada is a very good tactician!_

_England has a tattoo of an electric guitar somewhere on his body. (I like to think that it's on his back.)_

_CHINA HAS A PANDA SHAPED BIRTHMARK ON HIS BUTT._

_France tends to be very grumpy when awoken, and he also may be a sleepwalker._

_Russia's metal pipe is actually kind of like Mary Poppin's bag; he can put a lot of things in it! The majority of time it is food, however._

_China loves online gaming!_

_Germany loves Maid Cafes, as quoted in his diary, and he loves the uniforms they wear._

_France once said in the comic that Germany tends to run around naked more than Italy does._

_Italy suffers from a condition called Phimosis, curiously, so doing some research on that before writing a smut story is advisable. (WARNING, THE WIKI ARTICLE DOES INDEED HAVE PENIS IN IT.)_

_Japan really, really hates cockroaches, so much that sometimes he'll even cry over them._

_Prussia hates the word 'mark' for whatever reason, though, I have a feeling it is because of Marxism, which is known for being in Russia, and Prussia does indeed hate Russia._

_Austria apparently spent some time in a wheelchair, as said in a character note._

_The flowers that Hungary wears in her hair represent Lake Balton._

_Switzerland was once hired by the Vatican as a mercenary. It seems to be his dream job._

_THE ITALY BROTHERS WOULD NOT LIVE TOGETHER._

_Fem!Italy is not like normal Italy. She is more hotheaded and strong._

_Romano is not always angry; in the manga he can be pretty calm. He can call Spain a shithead, asshole or whatever he's insulted him with, but sometimes he's actually chill with Spain._

_SPAIN HAS ACTUALLY GOTTEN ANGRY AT ROMANO NUMEROUS TIMES IN THE MANGA._

_Himaruya has confirmed that Spain and Finland have a few mental "cracks" and could possibly be even worse than Russia._

_BELARUS IS NOT SOME KIND OF FREAKISH STALKER, RAPIST, ETC. NEITHER DOES SHE ALWAYS WANT TO MARRY RUSSIA. (Just most of the time.)_

_France confirmed that HRE died in the manga. Sorry but it's true._

_Germany has three dogs, and their names are Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster._

_Apparently, Japan sees the world as a RPG, as shown in a strip._

_Japan's blood type would be A, according to Himaruya._

_As stated by Himaruya, England's eyebrows are actually trimmed, but they do not appear that way. He also said that Ireland has thick brows as well, but with a "different feel" to them._

_France is a member of the Academy Gourmet Food Club along with Turkey and China._

_After a heart pops out of Russia's chest, he claims it as his own, saying, "It just pops out of me sometimes." Some fans see it as possibly symbolic of the heartbreak he's suffered in his time, or a representation of just how mentally damaged he is. (taken from the Hetalia WikiNet)_

_China has a scar on his back from when Japan attacked him._

_A post put up by Himaruya not long ago says that Australia's human name could be Ralph, Christian, Kyle, and/or Jett._

_Austria seems to be on bad relations with Australia, as he finds it frustrating that their national names are similar in many languages._

_In a character note, it says that Austria wears glasses not because he has bad eyesight, but because he thinks he would look plain without them._

_Belgium's possible human names could be Laura, Emma, Anri, and Manon, as said in a post by Himaruya._

_Denmark's possible human names could be Andersen, Christensen, Arnesen, Simon Densen, Abel, Mikkel, Magnus, and Bertram. "Densen" is possibly his surname._

_Estonia can play the piano!_

_Hong Kong's possible human names could be Wang Jia Long (Wong Kha Loung in Cantonese) and Li Xiao Chun (Lei Siu Chun in Cantonese). He was also given the English name Leon._

_Hutt River owns a Bilby, a small marsupial native to Australia._

_Iceland's possible human names could be Emil Steilsson, Sigurður, Eiríkur,"Erik" and Egill._

_On his blog, Himaruya mentions that Pakistan was likely in the background somewhere during the Halloween event thinking "That bastard..." when spotting India. He goes on to say that the history between those two countries is full of great interactions. (Taken from Hetalia WikiNet)_

_Korea's habit of claiming things originated from him most likely comes from the taegeuk on his flag. The taegeuk refers to the ultimate reality from which all things and values originate according to oriental philosophy. (Taken from Hetalia WikiNet.)_

_When a fan asked how Ladonia came to receive his scar, Himaruya responded that the scar is actually paint._

_During the Christmas 2011 event, he stated that his favorite Pokémon is Stunfisk._

_The "desktop mascot" of Latvia reveals that he has an apparent dislike for things such as the Livonian Order, Alexander Lukashenko, the Teutonic Order, and Cossacks._

_Liechtenstein's possible human names could be Erica/Erika, Sisia, Elise, Lili, and Eva. Her possible surname is Vogel._

_Molossia owns a large dog whose bark is strange. The other nations are initially unsure of what it is. (Taken from the Hetalia WikiNet)_

_Molossia's mobster-like appearance (his white "zoot suit", sunglasses, and slick hair) is likely a reference to the history of organized crime in the Nevadan city of Las Vegas (and to a lesser extent, Reno) and the stereotypes associated with it. Gangsters, including Bugsy Siegel and members of the Al Capone gang, ran casinos there in the early to mid 20th century. (Taken from the Hetalia WikiNet)_

_Netherlands is xenophobic._

_Netherlands' possible human names are Tim, Govert, Abel, and Mogens._

_Norway's curl represents the Fjords._

_Norway's possible human names are Lukas Bondevik, Børre Thomassen, Bjørn, Kjetil, Knut, and Sigurd. Bondevik and Thomassen seem to be his potential surnames._

_Sealand has a fondness for chocolate bars, and likes to browse the internet and play games as a hobby, as revealed by the "desktop mascots" from the official blog. (Taken from the Hetalia WikiNet)_

_According to a note by Hidekaz Himaruya, Spain was only originally going to speak in the Kansai dialect whenever he was excited or around people that were close to him. In addition, Himaruya also revealed that Spain might as well have "two faces" like Russia. He also stated in another note that while Spain treated Romano kindly, he was stern to his other colonies. Himaruya himself wondered why Spain was "historically stuck on Italy" that much, as it was stuck spending so much money to protect it and struggled to try to get it back after losing it in the War of the Spanish Succession. (Taken from Hetalia WikiNet)_

_Switzerland has three pet goats: Eiger, Jungfrau, and Mönch, named after Switzerland's famous mountains_

_Taiwan's possible human names could be Lin Yi Ling or Xiao Mei._

_Thailand has a verbal tic of saying "ana (อะนะ__)"._

_Thailand has a pet elephant named Toto!_

_Ukraine's possible human names could be Irunya Chernenko, Maria, and Sofia._

_Greece dislikes Albania, as said in Greece's bio and relationship chart._

_Luxembourg has a small dog named Peltze._

_New Zealand has a pet kiwi (the bird, not the fruit.)_

_New Zealand is androgynous._

_Romano is actually flirtatious towards girls, and is more cold/aloof towards men._

Be creative and have fun, taking into account these facts/theories or not. Best wishes, and good luck fellow Hetalians.


	2. Liechtenstein

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia!

When Lichtenstein was a nameless, young land mass, Rome had picked her up on one of his frolics about Europe. He didn't do much with her, though; it was spur of the moment, and because she was so quiet he mostly forgot about her. He gave her up soon after.

Austria gained her under his house for a time, taking care of her as she began to grow. Her blonde locks lengthened as her stature increased.

Unfortunately, he forgot about her too. The land she represented, she had, was mountainous with snowy hills and deemed useless by the Austrian, much to her distress. Lichtenstein grew to love the beautiful landscape and calming atmosphere even though Austria remained dogged in his impression. The Austrian would be distressed about it if he remembered she even existed.

Liechtenstein was nameless until she sided with the Holy Roman Empire as one of his Sovereign States. Because of this she actually liked the blonde ruler. He gave her the attention she longed for, her scars of absent love slowly being healed. As part of her character, the attention and dotes never inflated her ego, her smiles and laughs expressing purity and selflessness.

Sadly this time was short lived, and she was never able to truly make valuable connections with the rest of the Holy Roman Household as France took her away under Napoleon I. The general defeated the Holy Roman Empire and took Lilly with him; her economy fell into step with his.

She was more or less forgotten, left to fend for herself in the Alps. Though on random occasions, neighboring States would ask her to watch their values while they went off to war. Lilly became very competent and trustworthy as the days passed and she matured with every chore and every responsibility.

Liechtenstein was always happily surprised, though, when they never came back to retrieve said values! She laughed at the absurdity, shrugging, before placing them in her attic, doubtful with what to do with them.

Lilly isn't and won't ever be a good fighter, however. She once had her own little army, but it was a direct contradiction to her nature. So while everyone ran about stabbing his or her neighbor and multitudes of wars, Lilly usually got caught in the middle and became, once again, forgotten.

She never once complained though. Lilly was a very strong, noble woman at heart though the impression of that is put off by her shy voice. Not dainty, but more so that she feels it isn't her place to be in the limelight.

The one time Austria really gave attention to her was during World War I when she had joined the German Confederation. Though it was only to tax and burden her for goods to profit the war, the attention Austria put on her was unexpected. Some occasions Hungary tried to dote on her, but Austria took up all her time during the early twentieth century.

Because of the war, Liechtenstein was about to fall and disappear by economic collapse. It was at this time Switzerland stumbled upon her and took her into his care, Liechtenstein leaving the German Confederation.

Finally Liechtenstein gained the one, real person who made her feel like she existed. Because of this, she is beyond loyal to Switzerland - and likened him a loving brother.

She sees a lot of HRE in him, considering the fallen Empire was the first person to attempt a connection with her. And because HRE was an Empire, Lilly treats Vash like he was an Empire and she his State. She picks up after him whenever Switzerland is too tired or upset to fix subjects around the place, though those occasions might be rare, she does so with passion. She cooks and when he's working late she always waits around despite him saying otherwise to see if he would need any assistance. It was also because of Switzerland that Liechtenstein no longer operated a military (or what little there was of it). She, for the first time since Holy Roman Empire, felt safe. Her status as nation was as comfortable as ever, the support of her brother a helpful crutch she may lean on.

Author's Note: I have a headcanon that Lilly would be about the same "age" as Germany now, considering theory that HRE is Germany. She just looks young for her age!

Lilly, to me in my headcanon, comes off as that girl who should be a princess, but never got the chance to be. More or less she is the Cinderella of Europe, though the Prince that came to her isn't really a Prince, but that's okay.

I don't think she would have been happy living in a castle with millions of servants doing everything for her. It would weird her out. And Vash would be like "WTF GO AWAY I WILL SHOOT YOU ALL AAAAAAAH" and have an aneurysm.

Repeating myself now, Liechtenstein is much older than her appearance. Where she calls Switzerland "big brother" he isn't really that much older than her. And I imagine her to be about the same age as Germany, but defiantly younger than Prussia and Austria.

When Austria and her meet/see one another on the few occasions or when she sees him at World Meetings, part of her almost wishes he would notice and recognize how much she did for him - and to some of the others to come and take their things back. But as most have forgotten they even gave it to her they just stare at her blankly. Vash is just like "SHHHHH justkeepit".

With Germany, my headcanon is that she gets day dreamy (though can't tell with her; she's just so quiet) and has a megahuge crush on him. She doesn't know 100% that he is the Holy Roman Empire, but she has her suspicions. Germany is probably the only person when Liecht. gets a little brave and acts out more on her wants.

Which only go as far as randomly appearing on his door step with freshly made muffins asking to come in for tea. GERMANY NEVER SAYS NO TO A CUTE DESU FACE ANYWAY SO LILLY IS LIKE "SCORE" deep down inside

way deep down.

Okay well maybe not "score", but you get my meaning.

Because of this Italy is like her bff, and somehow Poland fits into this and they go shopping and have girly times. (I AM NOW WHORING OUT LILLY OH GOD. ITALY(s)/LIECHT/POLAND YEEEAAAAAHHHH) Sometimes Hungary joins in too.

Hungary is the only female nation Liechtenstein is close to. She goes to her for all her girl issues. Hungary is ecstatic because she always wanted a daughter and bitches at Austria as to why he never kept her.

Austria is just like "wat".

Prussia also thinks Lilly is the cutest thing ever and she's the only one allowed to pet Gilbird other than him. Yes. Also during the German Confederation, Gilbo got to know Lilly a little bit, but also because of the war he was too busy to really have time for her. Now a days he makes up for it by randomly popping up at her place and loitering. He kindof always wanted a little sister anyway.

Vash throws fits. But Prussia is just like "lol"

(….PRUSSIA/LIECHTENSTEIN gleeeeeeeeee)

Because of all the bits of attention she gets from everyone after years of always being ditched in the Alps, she gets flustered by it easily, making her come off as shy. When in reality put her in a room talking politics and she'll throw you for a loop. This girl has a brain on her.

Especially when it comes with money. She was good with money long before Swiss came along - and because of the over taxing she went through during past wars, she's extra critical on giving out taxes. She goes through each law and document and tax with a fine toothed comb.

She can think for herself very well, and now a days she can hold her own. Though in the end she would rather always have the comfort of having someone close to her because she likes to feel needed and useful. The fact that Switzerland gives her attention and respect in return is just an added bonus.

There's probably a whole bunch more I could cover, but aaaaaa this will always be the case.


	3. 2P Hetalia: FACE

So here's my take, 2P is darker, but the 1P's still have thier dark sides too. So Dark!America would be different then 2P!America. But they can be similar. I don't think 2P is the opposite, even though alot of people like to think so, and that's fine! So when people make a 2P Belarus for example, I've seen her be made very happy and cheery and girly. AND THAT'S FINE! Please understand I'm not trying to stop anyone from doing that, it's thier own interitation of 2P Belarus and they have every right to do so. I just happen to think differently. *personally it's my head cannon that 2P!Belarus does not have the -almost- cuteness 1P!Belarus has. 2P has no disire to marry 2P!Russia and stalks everyone, trying to scare them and break their bones then move on to a new target*

It's my head cannon that 2P are just different (perhaps surpressed parts) from the 1P's. That because the 2P AU is darker and more cut throat that the 2Ps had to develop differently and becuase they live in an AU have some differences in thier brains, but are still kind of the same as thier 1P counter parts.

* * *

England:

England 2P acts all happy and kind, almost like a doting aunt or something, but is really crazy and tries to drug you. 1P is grouchy but still actually caring, so they are _almost_ flipped, but 2P still has some gentleman in him while he's "nice" and is just outright creepy sometimes. So he's almost bipolar, while 1P (while tsundere) is not. They both hide some of their personallities, 1P tries(and fails) to hide the fact he cares, and 2P(also failing, but not as much as 1P) hides the fact he's crazy as they come. It's also my head cannon that his happiness and bubbliness is half genuine and half tricking everyone. He honestly enjoys some of the happy stuff but that isn't enough, which is why he has his crazy to fall back on. I feel like he's super manipulative and has a need to have things go his way...or else. He's a plotter and will use anyone in anyway to get what he wants. Also the fact he's good at cooking is an interesting twist I love. The whole thing where he is good at cooking but poisions/drugs his food and drinks, while 1P is just bad at cooking is something I just love, it really fits in with the different but similar. They are different because one is prepared well and the other is prepared horribly but in the end which would you rather eat?

America:

While 1P America constantly goes on about being a hero, 2P America has no disire to do so. 2P is a gangsta and he knows it. He's super violent, easy to anger, and is a total jerk. He uses his insane strength to beat people up and get what he wants. Although, he's not a plotter, he has his sights set on what is happening now instead of in the future. Because in all honesty he can probably force his way out of any situation if he gets in trouble. He likes instant gratification, which is usually a result of his sadism. Well he'll do a little plotting, but it has to have a quick pay off to keep him interested. Instead of trying to save people like 1P, 2P likes to see them in pain. Even though 1P and 2P sound like opposites now, they do have similarities, like being loud, they both need to be the center of attention, and but into other people's business because they know they are strong and they can. While both are rude, 1P doesn't mean to be as offensive and in all honesty doesn't do it for the sole purpose of insulting people. 2P on the other hand likes to hurt people and is as rude as possible for the sake of being rude. 1P is naturally cheery and 2P gets pleasure from other people's pain, so both smile a lot. So 1P America = Hero 2P America =Villain

France:

2P is not as passonate as 1P. Nor is he as flamboyant. But he is overdramatic, in a melodramatic way, he broods and whines stoically and smokes alot. Both love the beautiful things in life but 2P doesn't show it as much. It's my head cannon that while 1P is perverted, 2P is just vulgar. I also think while 1P would make people feel _extremely_ uncomfortable with his advances, he wouldn't want to rape someone because he doesn't find tears and pain beautiful. 2P doesn't give a sh*t. He's gonna do what he wants and if you don't want to, too bad.

Canada:

Like 1P, 2P isn't really ever the center of attention. But while 1P simply sits back and accepts his invisibility, 2P uses that "power" to cause harm. He sets up traps to hurt people and they never know what hit them. He never bothers to learn anyone's name because they don't know his and Kuma(what'shisface) is a lot more vicious than his 1P counterpart(and bigger, he ain't no teddy bear). Still the bear and owner don't know each others names like in 1P. 2P will also have outbreaks of rage and violence like how 1p _almost_ sticks up for himself. When 2P has one of his "episodes" he is a lot like 2P America, and people have a hard time telling them apart. 2P Canada is a "silent aggressive" kind of person, he hurts people but they never really figure out who hit them so he is able to hurt people a lot. However 2P's stature is much more menacing than 1P's, so when people do see him they know to avoid him. So he's still scary, but people manage to find a way to forget him/ not see him.

* * *

So that done for now but I will do the Axis next.


	4. 2P Hetalia: The Axis

Germany:

If 2P!Germany gets really angry or frustrated, rather than raise his voice like 1P does, he'd lower it to a really sinister whisper that sends shivers up and down your spine. He's also more of a cat person. Oh, another thing, in terms of cleaning- I feel he'd like things neat like Germany does ,while Germany would clean up after you, knowing you'd make a bigger mess than if he made you do it yourself, 2P would make you clean it - and if you failed, he'd use your hair and head himself, grinding your face into his tiles and just making it hurt so you won't ever make a mess again. He also wouldn't mind the blood too much, so while everything is sanitary, there are flecks of blood stained into the walls and floor and things. 2P!Germany doesn't like to cook, but from time to time he makes himself pretzels-like awesome Laugenbreze not those bitty brittle things- cause no one can match 2P's pretzel making skills, but it really stresses him out and he only does it when he really, really, /really/ wants one.

Italy :

2P!Italy almost never closes his eyes- if he does, it's only to give you one of his loveliest smiles, and in the moment you're so surprised/taken aback, he just lunges forward to slice your throat or something equally painful... Everyone, especially 2P!Germany and 2P!Japan, is super wary as a result. Italy is super into hugs and kisses and physical contact overall, so 2P enjoys them too, except he hugs /really/ hard- and while his victim is pinned down, he gently traces his knife across the skin: not quite breaking it, but just enough pressure to make them nervous. His other hand, while still keeping the arms restrained, traces up the ribs to the heart to see how fast it's beating, and if anyone tries to talk to him during the process, he'll bring the blade to the lips and press it down hard, but on the flat side with a quick shush. Then he'll quickly flick it across the closest cheek, drawing blood, only to then kiss that area and then bounce away with a smile. ( Also headcanon: That's where 2P!Germany's scar comes from- it's probably so defined because Italy keeps going there and making it deeper.)  
2P!Italy measures his opponents strength before he does anything- if their weaker, he'll attack and exploit them without hesitation. If the odds are against him and he's going to lose, he immediately goes into white flag mode and cries crocodile tears until he's either saved or the other nation is stunned enough he can make a move. 2p!Italy is super, super independent- to the point where he only follows orders he can clearly see benefitting himself and yelling right back at 2P!Germany and often taking his own initiative.

Japan:

1P and 2P both don't really like people touching them. 2P will react more violently than 1P when their personal space is invaded, giving a few cuts rather than just pushing them away. Like 1P, 2P isn't very expressive. 2P is a cold machine, ready to cut down whoever needs to be cut down. However, sometimes he does indulge in cracking a pleased smile while hurting his targets, both emotionally and physically. Telling them whatever will make them unhappy, and then stabbing them with a katana. So both 1P and 2P are mostly emotionless, and do not like to be touched. 2P wants to hurt people all the time, but does exercise some self disapline, by "just killing" and not making a scene out of things most of the time though.

* * *

**if any one has any suggestions for 2p characters cause I'm to tired to think at the moment please tell me. I might do Russia along with Belarus and Ukraine. Tell me in the comments or whatever they are called.**


	5. 2P Hetalia: Russia, Belarus, and Ukrain

Belarus:

She is one of the few 2P that are sane in a sense. She is afraid of everybody, the only exception would be her older brother, Russia. The obsession to marry him is still present in 2P!Belarus, as it is in her original counterpart, however, 2P!Belarus has different reasons for wanting to marry him. She truly believes that if she proves what a good wife she'll make, that he'll marry her, and protect her from all the other nations. Whether this is true or not on Russia's part, has yet to be seen. Therefore, she is constantly at his side, and pretty much does what ever he tells her. She's the type of person that would cry over spilled milk, so when she makes a mistake, she tends to make it a big deal. She is also secretly a masochist. Overall, she is a kind and caring nation, who occasionally likes to be abused a little every once in a while.

Ukraine:

Her 2P is the tougher sister and would keep her distance away from others unless there is something to be gained from it. She calls Belarus a freak and positively hates her brother, Russia. Ukraine would still want to take care of Belarus although she wishes for her sister to toughen up a little and not cry all the time.

Russia:

2P!Russia is quite, (He usually just grunts and 'kols' as communication with the occasional "Da." If you can make him talk, It will be short and clipped, but very proper and mannerly) and he only smiles as he tortures his victims. If you were to take regular Russia and take away everything but his cruelty, you would get this Ivan. The only people he cares about are his sisters, but Belarus is terrified of him and Ukraine hates his guts. He keeps his scarf because its the only thing Ukraine has ever given him out of kindness. Though he seems dim, he's very cunning. He hates the cold, and will often wear many layers, even in 90 degree weather. He's creeped out by 2P!England because of all his bright colors and cheery attitude. Is actually friends with 2P!Canada. Always seems tired and no one knows why (He spends all his free time looking for his heart.) His weakness is cold and hugs/kisses/affection. It makes him freeze up.

* * *

**I could not think up that much for Ukraine but hopefully that will suffice. Reviews are appreciated.**

** Auf Wiedersehen!**


	6. 2P Hetalia: China, Vietnam, and Taiwan

Taiwan:

2P Taiwan is sorta a spoiled brat. She complains all the time and is easily bored. Not to mention hard to impress. To occupy her time she pulls the "better than you" stops. She likes to make others feel stupid and inferior, something she picked up from 2P China. But she won't last very long on one target. Boring. Her hair is dyed blond and her eyes are black. She rarely resorts to violence, but when she does try not to be on the other end. She likes to break fingers. No one knows why, she just always seems to do it.

Vietnam:  
She's a bit more...flirtatious than her 1P. She usually has a calm smile on her face and speaks slowly so people will completely understand her. She doesn't like to repeat herself. Like 1P she's very prideful however, unlike 1P, she doesn't hide it. There are snarky little egotistical comments, but nothing to overbearing. She's not THAT manipulative, but she will lead people on. Not thinking too far ahead, but can plan a bit.

China:

He is pictured as being quiet with a strong "face". He does not let his emotions show, and refuses to act under dishonor. He perfers to act for the good of the whole, rather than the individual, by any means nessesary. He does not take insult lightly. He does not act for the "lower class" which often makes him seem arrogant, and does not openly announce his opinion. He is quiet, controlling and manipulative. He perfers things his way, and will do anything to make it so.


End file.
